At Death's Door
by The White Darkness
Summary: Separated by Death, one man offers his final plea to be with his beloved.


A disclaimer: Nothing you see here today is mine, although I still would love to hear back from you guys in any way, shape or form be it reviews or PM's, thanks and have a good one and see you next time.

* * *

><p>Tragic was the best word that could be used to describe the events of that day. The driver was shocked at what had happened and the passengers were either crying or blankly staring off into the distance. The wail of the ambulances could be heard in the distance along with a few horns being honked by irate drivers. The driver wondered what could have possessed the young man to walk in front of his bloody bus. Thinking of the young man, the driver looked over towards where the sprawled body of the young man that lay on the snow, and now blood covered, pavement. It seemed like the young man hadn't died yet, if the screams and calls from the woman beside him were any indication. He sighed once more and really wished he hadn't quit smoking.<p>

The young man sprawled on the pavement smiled through the pain. Oh it hurt, it hurt like hell but he continued to smile. He could barely feel any of his limbs let alone move them but it truly didn't matter to him. He could faintly here the sirens but he knew that they would not make it in time and he continued to smile. He began to look back at what brought him to make such a drastic and rash decision.

It had been a year since she had passed away and it just wasn't worth going on anymore for the young man. It hurt oh so much. He just seemed to not be able to function without her by his side. She had been a constant in his life ever since he started school. They had fought the foulest of beasts, duelled evil wizards and fought through a bloody war together. They had planned to get married after graduation, yet it had ended all too soon. She had been cut down at the very end, taking a curse that was meant for him. The only thing that had kept him going to till her funeral was pure, unadulterated anger. Yet when the day of the funeral arrived, it all came crashing down. The weight of the world had been literally lifted off his shoulders and that was when he truly realized that nothing was free. He was no longer tied to a thrice damned prophecy and the cost, the oh so astronomical cost, was the life of the one woman he loved the most. Days and weeks passed as he slowly began to descend into an endless pit depression, self-loathing and what-ifs. Nothing seemed to snap him out of his comatose like state. Even his remaining friends could not get him out of his depression

Eventually he began to react again. Plans began to form in his mind. All of them focused on one idea: to see her again. He began to think and in his depressed state of mind the only solution came to mind. To leave this cursed earth. Now a year later he found himself near the park she loved. He had situated himself on a bench on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus to come. In his hands was photo album with pictures of his parents, their friends and his friends. The final page was bookmarked with a beautiful red ribbon he had given her. On that final page was a picture of the two of them outside the school grounds during the winter season and in each other's arms. The smiling faces knew not of the horrors that would wait for them in a few months' time. With a few tears in his eyes, the young man looked down the road to see the bus approaching. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got off the bench and walked forward with the photo album clutched to his chest. He heard the horn and the screech of the brakes, but he knew it was pointless. The roads were icy and there just wasn't nearly enough stopping distance.

The next thing he knew was pain and thus he found himself in his current condition. He looked slightly to his left and caught sight of a young blonde trying to stop the bleeding and making sure he stayed conscious long enough for him to get shipped off to the hospital. His vision began to fade just as he saw the outline for the ambulance. He wasn't going to make it, just as he planned. The world soon faded to black as he heard one final scream.

The young man felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes to find nothing but a blinding whiteness. He looked down at himself and noticed that he didn't have any of the injuries that he sustained from being hit by the bus. '_Odd_' He thought. Suddenly, for the briefest moment, he saw her. He saw her very bushy hair, her chocolate coloured eyes and her beautiful smile. As quickly as she appeared, she was gone and the scenery had changed. Gone was the blinding white and it was replaced by a seemingly endless desert. The sun was in the sky, blissfully shining down on the sand covered earth. '_What the hell is going on?_´he thought as he toke in the scenery.

"My my, what do we have here?" Said a voice behind him. Quickly, the young man turned around and he held a stick pointed directly at the figure. "Ah ah ah. Can't have that pointed at me now can we?" The figure said, with a small smirk. A quick snap of its fingers and the stick was in its hand, casually being twirled. The figure walked closer and the young man finally noticed that the figure was female. She had black hair that went past her shoulders and partially covered the right side of her face. Her only visible eye was a remarkable gold color with a sickle like pupil. Her face was mildly pale but it only added to her beauty. She was dressed in a black robe that seemed to flow with her every movement. The thing that caught his attention the most was the golden runes on her robes. He knew he recognized a few of them but for the life of him, he just couldn't remember what they meant.

Snapping back to reality he took a step back. "Who the hell are you?" He asked angry tone. "Hell, where are we?"

"Who am I? Well _I_ am someone very, _very_ important to you oh Master of Death. _I'm_ a being with powers that mortals can't even begin to comprehend. But _you_, oh _you_ Master of Death have an understanding of what they are. It may be small and trivial, but you still possess the oh so _crucial_understanding." The figure stated as she continued to walk towards him.

"I am the one that controls the passage of life to death. I am the one who has the power to stall life and grant immortality. I am the one with the power to breathe life back into the dead. I, Harry James am Death Incarnate and _I own your soul_."

At the end of her speech, she was right in front of him and the young man, Harry, felt a small part of him resonate with her presence. Soon the feeling began to grow to the point where it brought him to his knees. Images began to flood his mind as he began to remember the Deathly Hallows.  
>"So I take it you now remember?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, I do." He replied. "Still doesn't explain how you own my soul though."  
>"Ah Harry James. It does oh it does. You see, you're the Master of Death. Meaning the master of me and well, I just can't have a silly mortal running around with my powers now can I? So I decided to take your soul. As you are the Master of Death <em>I am<em>the Master of one Harry James Potter." The second she said his name, Harry felt a sliver of magic pass between the two of them. He shivered as the cold feeling passed through his body. This was not good.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time for you Harry James to leave." She said as she twirled his wand once more before it vanished. He felt that familiar weight in his pocket a second later.  
>"Back where?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about.<br>"Why back to Life of course! You are the Master of Death. It's not like you can _die_anymore." She replied with a small laugh and that damnable smirk on her face.

The full meaning of the last sentence finally hit him home. He couldn't die. He could not die. He couldn't be with her. He felt himself sink to his knees as heard a he heard a soft laugh.  
>"Don't worry Harry James. You'll get over it. After all, you do have <em>eternity<em>." With that finally sentence, Death disappeared and so did the sand covered world. Harry found himself with the floating sensation once more. The world began to fade back into focus for him. It didn't matter. He couldn't die and he couldn't be with her. Harry James Potter began to cry.


End file.
